1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a damper based on carbon nanotubes, and a loudspeaker using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A loudspeaker is an acoustic device transforming received electric signals into sounds. The electric signals have enough power to make the sounds audible to humans. There are different types of loudspeakers that can be categorized by their working principle, such as electro-dynamic loudspeakers, electromagnetic loudspeakers, electrostatic loudspeakers, and piezoelectric loudspeakers. Among the various types, electro-dynamic loudspeakers have simple structures, good sound quality, and low cost, thus it is most widely used.
Electro-dynamic loudspeakers typically include a diaphragm, a bobbin, a voice coil, a damper, a magnet, and a frame. The voice coil is an electrical conductor placed in the magnetic field of the magnet. By applying an electrical current to the voice coil, a mechanical vibration of the diaphragm is produced due to the interaction between the electromagnetic field produced by the voice coil and the magnetic field of the magnets, to produce sound waves.
The damper can support the voice coil so that the voice coil can move up and down without moving laterally. Also, the damper can slow the vibration of the diaphragm and protect the diaphragm from being damaged. However, the material of the damper is usually polymer, metal, or non-carbon nanotube paper, and therefore has relatively low strength in the radial or lateral direction, low elasticity in the axial direction, and low endurance strength.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a damper with improved strength in the radial direction, elasticity in axial direction, and endurance, and a loudspeaker using the same.